Hotel Bella Muerte  Frerard
by You Won't Feel a Thing
Summary: <html><head></head>Voilà, ceci est mon premier frerard, il commence un jour de lycée tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal pour Gerard, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un attire son attention en lui volant la vedette , un certain Frank ...</html>
1. Chapter 1

(Point de vue Frank)

J'adore ma mère, vraiment je l'adore, mais là ça commence à faire! C'est la 3ième fois qu'on déménage en 4 ans,tout ça car Madame change de putain de copain toutes les semaines!

Et à chaque fois, jdois arriver en millieu comme un con dans un nouveau lycée -_-' ! En plus c'est pas comme si j'étais du genre social, tout au contraire, et surement car ces bande de débils pleins de préjugés sont effrayé par mon look, personne ne vient me souhaiter la bienvenue ou autre ...

Comme j'aurais aimé que maman et papa reste ensemble, là bas à LA, j'avais ma copine et des amis au moins, pas beaucoup peu être, mais j'en avais quand même, mais il a fallut que papa baise sa secrétaire et maintenant me voilà paumé dans le New Jersey ...

Enfin ne nous démoralisons pas, aujourd'hui c'est ( encore ) un premier jour de cour dans un nouveau lycée (et ce malgrès le fait que les cours aient commencé depuis 3 mois ) , et peu-être ça se passera bien... Enfin quesque je raconte, je sui maudit, bien sur que ça ne va pas bien se passer -_- !

Ellipse

(Point de vue Gerard)

Et dire que seulement trois putain de mois sont passés, et le pire c'est quand cette année sera fini, il m'en restera encore une à passer dans ce trou à rats ... Suis-je maudit ? Je ferme mon casier et commence à marcher vers ma salle de cours, et bizzarement je ne sens pas tous les yeux se tournaient vers moi, car habituellement je sens toujours leur regards, celui désireux de la plupart des filles qui pouffent comme des dindes à chaques de mes passages et même de quelques garçons ... Les autres garçons soit sont jaloux et chuchotent des " bêtes de foire" , "looseur" ou autre à mon passage, sans jamais oser me le dire en face de peur que je leur refasse le portrait, d'autres essayent d'être mes amis pour essayer d'avoir l'air "cool", pathétique n'est-ce pas ? Enfin bref, leurs regards n'étaient pas sur moi... Mais que pouvait-il y avoir qui les empêchent de me regarder comme d'habitude? Je vous le donne en mille: un nouveau! J'aurais du m'en douter, on est dans une petite ville, les nouveau intriguent toujours ces bandes de crétins ... Mais il y avaient quelque chose de different dans leur regard, il n'étaient pas juste intrigués, non ils avaient l'air admiratif ...


	2. Chapter 2

Frank pov

En traversant le couloir principal, j'eus l'impression que tous les yeux éaient braqués sur moi, ils ont jamais vu de mec tatoué ou quoi dans ce trou ? Enfin, je me dis que c'est qu'une impression, que c'est moi qui suis parano, car si jcommence comme ça, ça va pas être fun longtemps .

J'arrive dans le bureau du CPE, un bonhomme à moustache un peu rondouillard, "hum, hum" lui dis je voyant qu'il ne relevait pas la tête de ses papiers ...

Que puis-je pour vous jeune homme ?

Je m'appelle Frank Iero, je suis nouveau et je viens chercher mon emploi du temps !

Ah oui ! Le nouveau ! Et bien, bienvenu parmis nous Monsieur Iero ! Attendez, je vous attrape ça ! Ah, voilà ! Eh bien vous êtes en seconde 7 ...

Soundain l'air si jovial du CPE disparu ... Elle est pas cool la seconde 7 ou quoi ? Je prends mon emploi du temps et sors de la pièce . Je commence par math , génial -_-' ! En plus avec toute ces histoires je suis forcément en retard et je vais encore plus me faire remarquer , mais que demande le peuple -_-' ? A 108 ...A108... A108 ! *Toc toc toc *

Entrez !

Bonjour Madame, désolé d'être en retard, j'ai du passé chez le cpe récupérer mon emploi du temps, je m'appelle Frank Iero .

Enchanté de te rencontré Frank , il n'y a aucun problème pour le retard, taches simplement à ce que cela ne devienne pas une habitude , assis toi !

Bon ça va la prof est sympa ... Maintenant où est-ce que je m'assois ? Tiens ya un mec qui à l'air plutôt cool, et qui est assis tout seul, 4ième rang ...

Gerard pov

*Toc toc toc *

Putain, c'est évidement ma classe qui se tape le nouveau, comme si j'étais pas entouré d'assez d'abrutis au quotidien ... Et ça y est les gens chuchotent de partout -_- ! Bon allez on s'en fout de comment tu t'appelles, assis toi et ferme la !

C'est bon il s'est mis à coté de Ray, un des seul gars supportable de la classe .

Le gamin a du style , je suis obligé de lui reconnaitre ... Vivement la fin de ce cour de merde, mais vu qu'il dure deux heures, c'est pas près d'arrivé -_- ! Bon jvais me mettre un peu de Misfits dans les oreilles car c'est pas comme si je savais faire les produits en croix depuis 3ans déja mais bon - ! *Driing driing *

Merci seigneur , pause clope-café ! Merde j'ai oublié mon porte-feuille, obligé d'adresser la parole à un de ces arrièrés de ma putain de classe -_- .


End file.
